User talk:Galrauch
Hi There! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Angela (talk) 09:29, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Quote: Please don't change back to the older templates. Newer templates are used for a reason, I can't see why you feel the need to revert Cizagna's work. Check back the Death By Sporks and User: SueBPurple for reference. 1) Why not, the new one looks ugly (not just my opinion), even after it's fixed. 2) She changed it because when Cizagna updated the templates, it was messed up, boxes and text arn't showing up in the right place. She did it BEFORE template gets fixed. 3) Do you really have to poke your nose into other guild's page and give comments about it when changing the page back to the old working format isn't doing any harm? Defenderfelix 10:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Destany Awaits I have a problem the guildopediapage Destany Awaits is wrongspelled it needs to be Destiny Awaits , can seem to find how to fix it . Main Page Im in a near completion for doing the main page update, with the requirements that wishdragon requested, here you can have see, but im still doubtful on the way it looks mostly on the display of the Mixed Alignment lists as it is huge compare to the others, i will be absent for the weekend, so as i see you as an active member and if you want to try, you are more than welcome to do your own design in your sandbox pages, as said before im mostly interested on the Mixed Alignment but if you think it needs a bigger overhaul you are welcome to try, the only forced tags for that would be the ones that control the columns inside the main page If you decide to give it a try remember you can work out the design the technical side i can check it later if its possible or not once i come back on monday --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 19:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :The biggest issue on that idea is that any user that does not have javascript enable on its browser this would not work, also for the people that does not work they would not even use it as its hiding by default and as you have seen they lack curiosity to poke around --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your well-deserved elevation here at the Guildopedia and best of luck with your continued help maintaining it. Travern 23:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Brakamrian Rat Dungeon Runners HY I NEED HELP IN GUILDS FOTO WERE I CAN FIND IT ??? :To take a photo of your Guild's logo it's best to load up your Guild interface, zoon in on the logo then PrtSc it. Then open in an image editor, crop it so it's just the logo then upload it onto the Wikia. Sorry if that doesn't help and is too quick. Galrauch 12:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::ty :D Pulse Guild on Master Guild List Hello there. I recently added a guild page to Guildopedia and was curious whether my guild would get added to the Master list by yourself or if I had to do it myself, as I was having trouble doing so. Thank you for your time. ChaosEvaUnit :It is, well will be as soon as the page is reloaded. Galrauch 18:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Images hey, How do i even get pictures, like we wanna get our guild logo up there (Idyllic) but none of us no how, please help me :) :To add an image you need to take a screenshot of your Guild's logo in game, then go to and upload it. Galrauch 16:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) NOYPI hello there, I was just wondering why you keep editing noypi page? What part were u trying to edit? Nyxalyen Noypi guild, Rosal :All I did was remove it from the wrong category, that is all. Galrauch 09:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Guild Picture How can I upload, and download our Guild Symbol? I just made new forums, and we need our symbol as the header. :Only way to do so is to print screen whilst on the Guild menu in game, paste the image onto an image editor then cut out the emblem. Galrauch 16:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) hey, i need to ask u a question in private? is this possible? it is important. tnx. Nyxalyen Guild Creation hi how can i copy the right logo of my guild? :Only way to do so is to print screen whilst on the Guild menu in game, paste the image onto an image editor then cut out the emblem. Galrauch 18:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::In my guild page appears some symbols in the top and i cant take it of...can you help me? :::Which symbols do you mean, the ='s? Galrauch 21:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::yes. i dont understand codes a lot. Guild Picture being Edgey I was wondering why my Guild Picture is being so edgey. A new 150x141 version was uploaded and if you view the raw image, it looks fine. However on the Guild Page it looks very Edgey and the edges aren't as clean. :Probably a loss of quality with it being scaled up to fit in the template. Only thing I can suggest is making the original image larger. Galrauch 17:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Guild stains. Hey. I will give you some information about our guild. we got a total of 20 Members. We do not have any special Alignement. Server is : Shika. Guild Website URL Blocked My guild Noblesse Oblige is currently putting our website up on http://noblesse-oblige.tk however this is currently getting blacklisted. Any ways around this? Raiyushi 00:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :'fraid I'm useless with the technical side of things, best to ask Cizagna about that. Galrauch 15:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Guild inactivity/ activity Hi, thanks for the welcome, I belong to the guild addicted, however i am new to the editing of wikis and have no idea how to set it to active once more. Any help/ advice would be appreciated thanks Laldabaoth 05:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Images : :Hello this may sound very noob and that but how do i take a screenshoot to put my guild emblem in the picture and how do place all the stuff if the guild is mixed :aligment and that in the picture : :Tom-Hanks~ :Ice Throne guild~ Help me Hello , i gota qwestion how can i edit myself a guilds lvl Members , server with no administrator editing ? i can just edit the text but not lvl and how much mebers , lvl.. Guildopedia: Unable to update guild image Hi, I tried to edit the logo of guild "Power". Uploaded both a transparant and non-transparant PNG file, and re-saved the file at my computer. All failed with the following error message: The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again. Could you check if there's a error in your system? Thanks, CinCindyy 19:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you were trying to upload a newer version of the current Power logo, then it would display that error as the current logo is a JPG and not a PNG, so you'd need to upload a new Power file (as a PNG). Galrauch 15:12, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks, updated the file. Cindyy 00:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Night Stalkers hi i edited night stalkers couse im the new leader of it Ancient Spirits Dear Galrauch, I noticed that you have been doing some editing lately but i went to check my guild page called "Ancient Spirits" for Rosal guilds which you edited not long ago and it seems it was put to inactive state. I checked the history of who edited it and it seems that I.P address is deleting the content from the page and making it inactive. If this happens again is there anything you can do because i don't want to keep putting the content back up. :(? Tygrtraxx 21:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Heya Tygrtraxx, I've protected the page from edits by unregistered users, which should hopefully stop any further vandalisms. Galrauch 16:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fury i have a question about my guild picture for Fury im not sure how to make it look proper and i would love if u could help thx :Heya. I uploaded a cleaner logo for your Guild for you, aside from that it never hurts to put a but more detail about your Guild (a tad more than the rather informal ranks/rights for instance). Galrauch 09:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Ty so much and i have added some extras on my page =P im really greatful Updating page I am the second in command of Death By Spork and I want to update the guild levels and current members, but the edit function does not show the "table" editing page. How do I fix the stuff? :The information is in the Infobox section, I'm not sure if you've got the enhanced editing on or not but if you swap to code view it should be fairly obvious where it is. Galrauch 15:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Image Hey Galrauch, Is there a way to delete and re-upload a file for my Guild? I uploaded "Knights_of_rider.png" but it should have been "Knights_of_Rider.png" with a capital "R". I'm assuming this is why it is not showing up on the guild page. When I try to upload the correct case, it says it's a duplicate. :Sorted. Galrauch 13:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit Help Hey Galrauch thanks for the welcome message umm ive been having trouble editing my guild page =/ every time i make a change edit and then click publish all my changes have not been made could u explain what is happening and what this is so. Thanks regards blip :Seeming as you've been listed as making some edits I take it the problems been fixed? Galrauch 11:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Edit Help ... again =/ Hey yeah it half fixed :P the changes appear now but when ever i make changes a heap of extra blank lines keep being added to my changes through out the page? is there a way to stop this from occuring cause because of it i can't make edits as the blank lines just double when i try deleting them thanks again Blippero 08:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Are you editing using the rich text editor, might be that causing problems (it can be found at Preferences under Editing). Galrauch 15:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :yup you hit the problem on the head thanks very much for that :D Blippero 12:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Fury Hey, leader of Fury on Rosal here, I have remade the guild and was hoping that you could maybe change my picture for me =). TY, Lukeyluke =) :Follow this link and it should take you to the page to upload a new image. Galrauch 14:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Fury I would love it if you couild help me out by updating Fury's picture ^^ (on rosal btw) TY Lukeyluke :D Fury Hey sorry about that i didnt see your last post =D I'm having a little trouble updating my picture for the guild i dont have a screenshot program or anything either. =O